Hylia-Schild
ist ein starkes Schild, welches seit The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time in der The Legend of Zelda-Serie vorkommt. Das Hylia-Schild wird meist von dem auserwählten Helden geführt wird. Auch in der königlichen Familie wird das Schild seit Generationen weitergegeben. Obwohl das Hylia-Schild seit seinem ersten Auftritt mehrere Veränderungen erfahren hat, ist das blaue Schild immer von einem silber farbigen Metal umgeben, zeigt in der oberen Hälfte des Schilds das goldene Triforce und auf der unteren Hälfte des Schilds ist ein rotes Vogel-Symbol zusehen. Dieses Vogel-Symbol erinnert an Links Wolkenvogel aus The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Zu Folge der offiziellen Zelda-Zeitlinie existiert das Hylia-Schild seit Urzeiten. Als Link, der Ära des Himmels, zum Donnerdrachen Ranelle geht und bei ihm die Prüfungen absolvierte, überreichte der Drache dem Jungen aus den Wolken ein unzerstörbares Schild. Dies war das Hylia-Schild. Seither wurde das Schild stets vom Helden der Göttin getragen. Das Hylia-Schild in der Zelda-Reihe ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time [[Datei:Link_OoT3D.png|thumb|thumb|Link mit dem Hylia-Schild in ''Ocarina of Time 3D]]leftIn Ocarina of Time taucht erstmals der Hyila-Schild auf, den man für 80 Rubine auf dem Markt in Hyrule schon sehr früh erhält. Hat man keine 80 Rubine, kann man den Preis aber auch mit einem Trick herunterdrücken. Vor dem Kauf sollte man mit der Wache reden, die in Kakariko den Durchgang zum Todesberg bewacht. Sind diese 60 Rubine immer noch zu viel, sollte man der Wache zuerst die Fuchs-Maske verkaufen, so kostet der Schild nur noch 45 Rubine. Ganz gratis erhält man ihn auf dem Friedhof in Kakariko, wen man das erste Grab freigräbt (das mit den Blumen). Für den jungen Link ist er aber sehr viel zu schwer, weshalb er ihn auf dem Rücken trägt und sich beim Einsatz wie eine Schildkröte darunter versteckt. Anders als der Deku-Schild kann dieser Schild keine Deku-Nüsse oder ähnliches zurückwerfen, dafür bietet er Schutz vor den meisten Attacken. Auch hier sollte man wieder vor dem Raubschleim aufpassen, denn er frisst Links Rüstung und seinen Schild und verdaut sie, wenn Link ihn nicht schnell genug besiegen kann. ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess thumb|Link mit dem Hylia-Schild in Twilight Princessleft|100pxAuch in ''Twilight Princess gibt es den Hylia-Schild wieder. Er besitzt die gleichen Eigenschaften wie der aus Ocarina of Time und kann im Maro-Laden erworben werden. Allerdings ist er hier mit 200 Rubinen sehr teuer und es gibt keine Möglichkeit, den Preis zu reduzieren. Falls man den zweiten Tempel des Spiels ohne den Schutzschild absolviert und Kakariko verlässt und das Gebiet Ranelle betritt, wird gezeigt, dass der feindliche Schattenportal die Eldin-Brücke unzugänglich macht und man kann Kakariko nicht mehr betreten. In Südwesten von Ranelle befindet sich ein Gittertor, der nach Phirone führt, wo Epona nicht rüber springen kann, was sich als ein Problem für den Spieler darstellt. Solange man die Rettungsquest nicht absolviert hat, kann man das Gebiet Ranelle nicht mehr verlassen. Das heißt, dass man den Hylia-Schild in Kakariko nicht erwerben kann. Es gibt einen zweiten Weg um den Hylia-Schild zu erwerben. Im Zentrum von Hylia-Stadt befindet sich neben dem Kaffee ein Aussichtsturm, worin Goronen sich auffhalten die Link Gegenstände anbieten. Der Gorone, der vor der Treppe steht, bietet Link das Hylia-Schild an. Jedoch ist er um 10 Rubinen teurer. Das Schild wird zwingend benötigt um sich vor Feuer zu schützen. Das Schild wird ebenfalls für die okkulte Künste, wie z.B. Schildattacke oder Helmspalter benötigt. ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword [[Datei:Link_SS_Artwork_2.png|thumb|Link mit dem Hylia-Schild in ''Skyward Sword]]leftIn Skyward Sword erhält Link das Schild eher gen Ende des Spiels. Link kann dieses Schild erhalten, wenn er bis zu einer bestimmten Stelle Ranelles Heldenschule beschreitet. Der Donnerdrache Ranelle wird Link dann das Schild als Geschenk übergeben. Laut Aussage des Donnerdrachen wurde das Schild einst von der Göttin Hylia selbst geschmiedet. Das Hylia-Schild ist nicht nur stärker als die anderen Schilde in Skyward Sword, dazu ist es auch unzerstörbar. Egal ob Feuer- oder Eisattacken, das Schild hält diese Stand. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds left The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild [[Datei:Link_HS.png|thumb|Link mit dem Hylia-Schild in ''Breath of the Wild]]leftIn Breath of the Wild wird das Hylia-Schild weder in Teaser noch in Vorschau-Bilder des Spiels gezeigt. Ähnlich wie in Skyward Sword ist das Hylia-Schild in Breath of the Wild kein Ausrüstungsgegenstand, den Link zwingend erhalten muss um in der Handlung voranzukommen. Vielmehr erhält Link das Hylia-Schild eher gen Ende des Spiels. Im Kerker des Schloss Hyrules trifft Link auf das Skelet eines Hinox, den Stahlhinox. Wenn Link es schafft die Bestie zu vernichten, erhält er das Schild, das einst vom legendären Helden geführt wurde; das Hylia-Schild. Die Beschreibung des Schildes im Spiel sagt über den Hylia-Schild folgendes aus: Es soll einst einen legendären Helden geschützt haben und wird seit Generationen in der Königsfamilie weitergegeben. Weit stärker und haltbarer als andere Schilde. Die stärke des Schildes ist verglichen mit anderen Schilden beachtlich: die Stärke, sowie Haltbarkeit des Hylia-Schild ist bei 30. Jedoch muss man trotz der Haltbarkeit aufpassen; das Hylia-Schild kann - wie jedes andere Schild - zerbrechen. Das Hylia-Schild in anderen Spielen Die Super Smash Bros. Reihe ''Soulcalibur II'' ''Hyrule Warriors Legends Wissenswertes Bildergalerie Hylia_S.jpg|Das Hylia-Schild in ''Breath of the Wild Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Items Kategorie:Items aus: Twilight Princess Kategorie:Items aus: Majora's Mask Kategorie:Items aus: Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Items aus: Skyward Sword Kategorie:Items aus: A Link between Worlds Kategorie:Items aus: Breath of the Wild Kategorie:Schild